xzwhateverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vok
Vok is Mario's father. He is a Coron from Planet Veyu. History Not much is known about Vok's past. Although, it is mentioned by Mario and Hatbot that he used to be a much better person then he currently is. Personality Vok is usually uncaring for others and treats most people like garbage. He usually enjoys insulting people and teasing them, along with physically abusing them if he has the chance. He usually picks on Lurk and Mario. However, this does not mean he will treat others any less worse. Relationships Mario - Enjoys picking on him, and manipulating him. He also thinks he's a failure of a son and sees his attempts to make him a better person pitiful. Lurk - Sees him as a destructive idiot and a walking disaster. Although, he finds his misfortune and destruction entertaining. At least when it doesn't threaten him or his goals. Hatbot - Doesn't like him, but keeps him around for his plan. Abilities Vok has supernatural powers that give him many abilities. It is unknown how he got them. *Vok can teleport by engulfing himself in flames. Teleporting himself and another person will cause a trail of fire to be left behind. *He seems to be able to shapeshift somewhat, it is unknown how he does. *Vok seems to be able to make deals with people, similar to a demon. * Vok can create purple fire with his hands. He can heat it up to very powerful temperatures. * Vok seems to have manipulative magic, such as hypnosis, mind manipulation, ect. Quotes "How could you be related to me? You're bad at... freaking ... '''everything.'" "''Oh, OH THAT'S TOO-- Pfffff that's PRICELESS PFFFHAHAHAAAA AH, ahh.... ahh man that's some good stuff right there." "I know, I know. You're probably surprised that such a handsome fellow is related to someone so... less-handsome." "You're-- you're kidding right? Vok, me, this guy right here, I mean GOD, just LOOK at me." Trivia *It is unknown why Vok treats others so badly. *It is unknown who Vok's wife is, or if she is still alive or not. *Vok seems to have some kind of goal or plot planned. This is shown in Horribly Confusing Weird Date of Cliche Doom, when Vok says "You'll all regret being so horrible to me, when it happens. " This could foreshadow said plot to have a nefarious purpose. *Vok often dissappears to unknown locations when he's not around. He refers to it as "important business". *He is fond of cigars and smoking. *A strange red glowing fluid that Lurk found in Horribly Confusing Weird Date of Cliche Doom, causes Vok to gain extremely painful burns and intense itching. It is unknown where it came from or how Lurk aquired it. Vok seemed to have recognized this substance and was surprised at how Lurk found it. *He usually takes the form of an Irken. Strangely his eyes have no shines or pupils, and its color is a blend of white and grey. However, they are still reflective. *Vok is a physcopath. *Vok can shapeshift his eyes and face. *His last name is Verthon. *If Vok were animated, he'd be voiced by Mark Hamill. *Vok is 40 Veyu years old (5217 earth years, 521 Irk years). Gallery Vok hjghgh deal 2 .png Vok stuff socks.png Vok favor.png VokKrevA.png Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Category:Antagonists